La couleur de ses yeux
by Valouw
Summary: "Ce bel inconnu allait regretter de ne jamais avoir mis la couleur de ses yeux à la vue des prunelles sombres inquisitrices de Cho Chang." / Un OS en léger hommage à Cho que l'on voit trop souvent caricaturée et que pourtant, je n'aime pas plus que ça.


**La couleur de ses yeux**

* * *

Quand elle l'avait rencontré par hasard dans une des rues du quartier de Plymouth, une ville très verdoyante, où elle venait de s'installer, elle croyait qu'il était comme elle, qu'il avait lui aussi des pouvoirs magiques, une baguette et avait fait ses études dans une autre école sorcière, ou peut-être même qu'il avait été à Poudlard avant elle. Il devait bien avoir sept ans de plus qu'elle, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Mais elle doutait un peu.

Donc elle l'observa pendant quelques temps, essayant de deviner pourquoi elle avait senti autant d'affinités avec lui, qui devait être finalement qu'un simple Moldu, et surtout pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Peut-être était-ce un Cracmol, qui vivait reclus de la société sorcière, ne pouvant supporter de faire partie de ce monde qu'à moitié et de ne pouvoir profiter de tout ce qu'il offrait... Oui, peut-être.

Tous les jours, à la même heure, il venait se promener dans ce parc, accompagné de son chien, un grand labrador noir qui semblait tout pelucheux et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de toucher. Il semblait avoir le pelage sombre, doux et soyeux, dans lequel il serait facile d'y plonger les doigts. Les chiens avaient toujours suscité chez la jeune femme âgée à ce jour de vingt-quatre ans une sorte de plaisir, de quiétude. Elle adorait littéralement ceux que l'on qualifiait comme les meilleurs amis de l'homme, et rêvait d'en posséder un depuis toute petite, mais ses parents le lui avaient toujours refusé, Mrs Chang détestant les chiens et Mr Chang se pliant toujours aux moindres volontés de sa femme. Et l'éclat pétillant des yeux sombres de Cho Chang montrait bien l'étendue de son envie d'approcher le chien... et par la même occasion, son maître.

Il était grand, larges d'épaules mais svelte, le dos un peu voûté mais la tête haute, et surtout, il était blond.

Cho Chang raffolait des blonds. Cédric Diggory, son ancien amour, était également blond, contrairement à celui qui l'avait suivi, Harry Potter, un brun de chez brun. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux délicieusement émeraudes, un corps fin mais solide, un esprit légèrement paranoïaque et une tendance certaine à foncer vers les ennuis. Voilà ce qu'était Harry Potter aux yeux de Cho Chang. D'ailleurs, Cho Chang avait bien réfléchi : à son palmarès, se trouvaient deux hommes très célèbres. L'un mort, l'autre vivant, mais qu'importe, ils étaient tous les deux des héros. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Elle avait trop pleuré pour Cédric, trop pleuré pour Harry, et avait décidé qu'elle ne sortirait, plus jamais, avec des hommes qui avaient une réputation ou étaient populaires. C'est ainsi que son choix s'était porté par la suite sur Michael Corner quand celui-ci venait de quitter Ginevra Weasley, maintenant la femme du célèbre et courageux héros : Harry Potter. Et Cho Chang était comme toutes les femmes. Elle jalousait un peu Ginevra Weasley car après tout, Harry avait d'abord été amoureux d'elle. Elle avait été la première femme qu'Harry avait embrassé, et de ça, elle en tirait une satisfaction puérile.

Donc cet inconnu était blond. De là où elle l'observait à chaque fois, elle pouvait distinguer ses longues jambes, sa haute stature, sa démarche lente et féline, son visage anguleux et séduisant, son nez aquilin, ses cheveux rebelles un peu trop longs, lui flattant la nuque, qu'il attachait en un bien piètre catogan, sa mâchoire dure et virile, son sourire qui éclairait son visage quand il jouait avec son labrador, laissant apercevoir une rangée de dents blanches entre ses lèvres charnues, ses joues légèrement creusées, accentuant la dureté apparente de son visage, qui s'effaçait quand il était agité d'un rire ou tout simplement quand il souriait à son chien, son ami. La seule chose que Cho n'arrivait pas à distinguer chez lui, la seule chose de son physique qui lui restait encore inconnue était la couleur de ses yeux, ourlés de cils si longs qu'ils lui donnaient un air un peu féminin.

A chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle, ses yeux étaient ostensiblement baissés, et Cho rageait. Oui, elle rageait de ne pouvoir mettre une couleur à ses yeux qu'elle imaginait bleus, tout bêtement. Ou verts, ou gris à la limite. Elle se demandait de quel bleu ils étaient, persuadée qu'ils étaient de cette couleur. Cyan, foncé, sombre, abyssal, profond, océan, turquoise, aigue-marine, cobalt, indigo, saphir… mais de quel bleu pouvait-il s'agir ? Cette question lui dévorait l'esprit dès qu'elle le voyait, et en ancienne Serdaigle aguerrie, curieuse comme pas deux, Cho Chang essayait par tous les moyens de voir les yeux de son bel et mystérieux inconnu.

Bien sûr, elle se savait belle. Elle avait été assez courtisée à Poudlard et par des moldus pendant les vacances pour être sûre de ça et sa beauté ajoutée à son intelligence était une arme fatale. Et après une dizaine de passages de son inconnu devant elle depuis le temps qu'elle le détaillait à s'en aveugler, Cho avait décidé de jouer de son charme pour le forcer à lever les yeux. Et même en hiver, elle savait se mettre suffisamment en valeur pour que le regard des hommes soient attirés vers elle comme des lucioles vers la lumière.

Ce bel inconnu allait regretter de ne jamais avoir mis la couleur de ses yeux à la vue des prunelles sombres inquisitrices de Cho Chang.

**:.:**

Deux jours plus tard après avoir décidé d'user de ses atouts physiques pour décider l'inconnu à enfin fixer ses yeux sur elle, Cho Chang avait lâché ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, aussi fins et raides que des brindilles, recouverts d'un bonnet en laine noir ; elle avait entouré ses yeux noirs en amande d'un léger trait noir, avait sublimé ses cils avec un mascara moldu, que sa mère lui avait vivement conseillé d'acheter à leur dernier shopping moldu ensemble, et avait laissé ses lèvres vierges, ce qui lui donnait un air naturel et aimable appréciateur. Quant aux vêtements qu'elle avait décidé de porter, ils étaient ni trop élégants, ni trop débraillés. Simples, décontractés et classe. Mais il fallait attirer un homme cette fois, et elle avait légèrement forcé sur le côté féminin. Donc elle avait enfilé un caban noir au col drapé et à double boutonnage qui recouvrait un col roulé bleu foncé, un slim en velours couleur jean, pour ne pas avoir trop froid, et des petites bottes, qui lui donnaient un air de bohème. Pour ajouter encore une touche de féminité à son apparence, elle mit des petites perles grises et brillantes à ses oreilles, un sautoir en argent qui tombait dans son col drapé, et quelques bracelets fins indubitablement coûteux complétaient le tout à son bras droit.

Un petit coup d'oeil dans son miroir magique.

-Vous êtes magnifique, parfaite même. Si la personne pour qui vous vous êtes aussi bien mise en valeur ne vous voit toujours pas, passez à autre chose. Il ne vous mérite pas, susurra le miroir magique à l'adresse de sa propriétaire, qui eut un fragile sourire de contentement avant d'attraper son sac à main en cuir noir et sortir de son nouvel appartement, encore quelque peu encombré de cartons.

Donc c'était parfait. Elle était simple, naturelle mais avait ajouté un petit plus de féminité à ses tenues habituelles, où elle était emmitouflée dans une grosse parka informe et une écharpe lui enroulant le cou, dissimulant presque son menton à la vue des passants. Elle avait fait un effort monstre pour que cet homme la remarque et il avait intérêt à lui adresser la parole au moins une fois.

Cho Chang ne faisait pas d'efforts pour arriver à un résultat nul. Il se devait d'engager la conversation au grand maximum, ou tout du moins, lui montrer la couleur de ses yeux. Au moins ça.

**:.:**

Ce qui suivit ne fut pas du tout à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Premièrement, en allant au parc qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de fréquenter tous les deux vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, elle avait failli se tordre la cheville par la faute d'un stupide caillou sur son chemin. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Cho avait recoiffé et aplati rapidement de la main ses cheveux déjà très lisses.

Deuxièmement, ce jour-là, le bel inconnu blond n'était pas seul. Pas que d'habitude, il soit seul vu qu'il y avait toujours son chien avec lui. Mais là, il n'était pas seul dans le sens où une belle et grande blonde s'accrochait à son bras, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Cho eut une sorte de grognement bestial à la vue de cette scène et sentit la jalousie lui dévorer les entrailles. Quand bien même elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle avait des vues sur lui, c'était maintenant indéniable et elle ne supportait aucune concurrente. Enfin des vues... elle voulait surtout comprendre pourquoi elle avait ressenti une certaine affinité avec cet inconnu alors qu'il semblait plus que probable qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec la magie. Voilà, c'était ça l'explication. Et puis, zut, il semblait très charmant également.

Troisième, ce bougre portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient, dissimulaient honteusement la couleur de ses iris à Cho Chang, qui à défaut de pouvoir aller promptement ordonner au bel inconnu de les enlever, bougonna en allant s'asseoir sur un banc, son banc. La pauvre était complètement dépitée... Tous ces efforts pour rien, réduits à néant à cause d'une blondasse écervelée sans aucun doute et une paire de lunettes de soleil.

… Comment avait-il pu lui faire cet affront ? Certes, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, mais Cho était obstinée et têtue. Et ce qu'elle désirait savoir, elle le savait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Là, ça faisait une semaine que ce petit jeu durait. Depuis une semaine entière, il passait devant elle tous les jours dans ce petit parc, et il ne l'avait encore _jamais _regardée alors qu'elle, elle ne faisait que le dévorer du regard. C'était incompréhensible ! Elle était belle, et n'importe quel homme devrait se retourner au moins _une_ fois pour lui jeter un simple coup d'oeil.

Essayant de détacher son regard de la petite fossette qui était apparue sur le visage de l'inconnu quand la blonde-sangsue lui avait certainement raconté une bonne petite anecdote. Combien Cho aurait voulu être à la place de cette fille qui semblait vraiment très proche de l'inconnu... Mais ça, bien entendu, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, bien trop fière pour ce genre de choses.

Le bel inconnu l'avait blessée dans son orgueil et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça, même s'il était inconscient de ses actes.

**:.:**

Il faisait de plus en plus froid à Plymouth, et le fait que cette ville soit un des plus grands ports de toute l'Angleterre, l'air marin était plutôt frisquet et il ne faisait pas bon de s'aventurer dehors sans un bon gros manteau/doudoune, des gros collants en laine, un pull doublé d'un col roulé, et un pantalon chaud. Bien entendu, Cho ne faisait pas faux bond à son habituelle promenade dans le parc, qui était devenue comme un rituel pour elle. Et heureusement, elle ne croisait plus le bel inconnu depuis sa tentative de charme avortée dès le début, sans même avoir commencée, donc depuis deux semaines environ. Encore heureux oui, sinon elle lui aurait arraché les yeux sans aucune raison vraiment valable ; ses yeux qu'elle avait tenté désespérément de voir.

Marchant un peu lentement sur le chemin de promenade, ne préférant pas s'asseoir de peur que le froid ne lui permette plus de se lever -car même si elle était une sorcière, le froid était le froid, et face à lui, elle avouait qu'elle perdait un peu ses moyens.- et observant la nature environnante, recouverte par la neige pure et blanche, Cho ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en face d'elle et qui, elle, avait les yeux baissés. Du coup, elle se la prit de plein fouet, et se retrouva, fesses les premières, sur le chemin de promenade légèrement déblayé.

Furieuse de s'être faite bousculée comme cela, même si c'était en partie de sa faute, Cho fusilla du regard l'homme -parce que c'était un homme- qui venait presque de lui tomber dessus. Mais la jeune femme resta bouche bée, béate d'admiration.

C'était son bel inconnu. Et pour la première fois, elle vit ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'elle avait brillamment deviné bleus. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ils n'étaient pas d'un bleu aigue-marine, ou d'un bleu clair, etc. Non, le bleu de ses yeux contenaient toutes les nuances de bleus possibles et imaginables. Il lui semblait qu'elle observait un ciel mouvant, à travers les saisons. Tantôt d'un bleu clair, tantôt orageux, tantôt turquoise, tantôt légèrement grisé, tantôt d'un indigo profond... Fixer seulement ses yeux provoquait chez Cho une sensation de calme, de paix, presque d'apaisement et de volupté. Le bleu lui avait toujours évoqué des échappés lointaines dans le ciel, sur la mer, ou sous la mer. Et le bleu était sa couleur préférée, normal pour une Serdaigle diraient les étroits d'esprit.

Jamais elle n'en avait vu de pareils.

Et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle prit la main secourable du bel inconnu qui s'était relevé pendant qu'elle détaillait ses yeux sans vergogne.

-Je m'appelle Cho Chang, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

C'était la seule façon de nouer un lien avec lui. Dès qu'il saurait son prénom et son nom, il se sentirait obligé de dévoiler le sien, c'était logique. Personne n'échappait à cette règle, normalement.

-Enchanté. Je saurais au moins mettre un prénom sur la personne qui vient de me bousculer sans regarder où elle allait, lui répliqua sèchement le blond.

Le charme fut rompu et Cho leva imperceptiblement la tête, voulant ainsi peut-être, sûrement, montrer qu'elle était une de ses égales, ou ne se laissait pas écraser par un simple homme trop imbu de lui-même.

-Je vous signale que c'est vous, monsieur, qui venez de me bousculer sans regarder où vous alliez, le contredit Cho, singulièrement agacée.

Il avait beau être beau et posséder des yeux d'une couleur à lui couper le souffle, il n'en restait pas néanmoins très arrogant. Cho se détesta d'avoir imaginé un seul instant qu'il serait peut-être celui qu'il lui fallait après cette soudaine affinité qu'elle avait ressentie avec lui, et qui échappait à toute logique.

Toute la vie de Cho Chang était basée sur la logique, ou presque. Et ce jour-là, et surtout cette personne-là manquait terriblement de logique à ses yeux. Il ne lui avait même pas donné son nom après qu'elle se soit présentée. C'était illogique et terriblement impoli.

-Je peux donc vous inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner ?

Les lèvres charnues de Cho s'entrouvrirent de surprise et l'inconnu eut un sourire arrogant. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et il semblait s'en féliciter. Hautain, prétentieux, égocentrique, et très sûrement narcissique au plus haut point, vu comme il lui avait adressé la parole. Maintenant, il semblait très loin du bel inconnu qu'elle se plaisait à regarder, et qu'elle voyait sans nul doute comme une personne très charmante et aimable.

-Je ne connais même pas votre nom, et même si je le savais, je refuserais. Vous m'avez accusé le premier d'être la responsable de notre chute, répondit Cho d'un ton cassant avant de tourner fermement les talons.

Il avait beau avoir les plus beaux yeux du monde, c'était non. Trop prétentieux, le sale bougre. Et elle était persuadée qu'au bout de dix minutes de tête-à-tête, elle l'étranglerait alors que depuis cinq minutes à peine qu'ils parlaient tous les deux, elle se retenait difficilement de lui adresser une gifle.

-Spencer ! Entendit-elle crier derrière elle quand Cho traversa le portail du parc pour rentrer chez elle.

Sans s'en empêcher, Cho sourit, satisfaite de constater que dans le domaine des hommes, elle savait toujours garder une certaine maîtrise et savait toujours tourner la situation à son avantage.

-Acceptez s'il vous plaît, tenta une nouvelle fois le blond, l'ayant rattrapée.

Le coeur de Cho Chang fit une embardée mais elle se força à afficher un sourire agacé, pour bien montrer à l'impudent qu'elle n'était pas une femme facile. Qu'il était jouissif d'arriver encore à séduire un homme même s'il était déconcertant qu'il ne l'avait pas abordée alors qu'elle s'était habillée spécialement pour lui, et que là, par une simple bousculade, elle avait réussi à attirer son attention... papillonnante, à en juger. Cho allait de justesse oublier que deux semaines plus tôt, il avait une charmante blonde à son bras.

Donc, en plus d'être imbu de lui-même et arrogant, il était un Dom Juan sans vergogne. Sa mère lui avait souvent mis en garde contre les hommes avec une trop grande confiance en eux, et avait par exemple tout de suite recalé Michael Corner quand sa fille avait enfin daigné le lui présenter après un an de relation. Et Cho avait toujours suivi à la lettre les recommandations de sa mère, aussi logique qu'elle et qui, si elle avait été une sorcière aurait sans aucun doute possible atterri dans la maison des sages et des érudits, la même maison que sa fille avait fréquenté.

-Toujours pas, monsieur Spencer, répondit Cho après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

Elle sentait confusément que les yeux bleus du bel inconnu, qui devait avoir à vue de nez la trentaine, ou peut-être un peu moins, la détaillaient sous ses moindres coutures mais elle ne baissa pas le regard. Après tout, ce n'était que justice vu qu'elle s'était presque imprégnée de lui jusqu'à savoir par coeur ses traits.

-En réalité, je m'appelle Spencer Bigelow, corrigea le beau blond.

Spencer Bigelow, le prétentieux. Ça sonnait admirablement bien. Ses yeux d'ailleurs avaient pris une teinte saphir dès qu'il avait commencé à la supplier presque pour un rendez-vous. Cho trouvait étrange ce subit retournement de situation mais ne s'appesantit pas plus là-dessus, préférant enfoncer un peu plus le jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile, Monsieur Bigelow.

-Cho, ...je peux vous appeler Cho ?

-Non.

-C'était très clair, grimaça le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés.

Mais les longues mèches noires de la chinoise ondulant au gré du vent froid d'hiver le fascinaient, si Cho considérait son regard d'un bleu époustouflant remuant de droite à gauche.

Et malgré toute la logique dont elle pouvait faire preuve, malgré tous les risques qu'elle prenait à sortir avec un homme aussi fascinant que arrogant, malgré les conséquences qui pourraient résulter de ce rendez-vous avec lui, malgré ses propres doutes et la certitude froissante que si elle acceptait, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, malgré le courage dont elle voulut faire preuve en assénant un « Non » catégorique à son inconnu, qui n'en était plus tellement un, malgré le chemin légèrement pentu qu'elle apercevait dans un avenir proche, malgré la voix familière de sa mère qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Cho Chang accepta le rendez-vous.

Son seul accord lui fit voir de pures merveilles : le sourire de l'inconnu resta aussi arrogant mais se fit plus doux, plus charmeur, et indéniablement plus craquant ; son regard se fit pétillant, chatoyant de milles nuances de bleu, sur lesquelles Cho n'aurait pu mettre de nom.

Cédric Diggory, Harry Potter et Michael Corner furent très loin dans son esprit à cet instant.

Seul restait ce regard bleu dans lequel Cho Chang aurait pu très facilement se noyer... Non, dans lequel elle se noyait très facilement.


End file.
